


The Demon of the deadlands

by Purple_Universe69



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Universe69/pseuds/Purple_Universe69
Summary: The isolated island of Apocrypha is split up in 5 different parts all completely different from one another, from the bustling city of New Sheoth, to the quiet countryside of The Fields of Regrets, the dark and gloomy of Evergloam Forest, to the hidden party of Misty Grove's alcoholic residents, Coldharbour's constantly angry fishermen and vicious winters. But the worst place of all is The Deadlands, it harbors a frightening secret under its molten crust. The Deadlands is completely inhabitable and separated from the mainland of Apocrypha. It is said that the deity of Apocrypha, Hermaeus Mora purposely ripped it from the island to imprison the demon that resides there. But there is one person on that island who is trying to awaken the worst evil...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my senior project for high school. But I'm highly proud of it and wanted to share it! I had to change some stuff so it would seem like a whole new world. Let me know if I can change in this story for the better!

A stubborn sellsword sits at the bar in New Sheoth, while a priest of Herma Mora rants about how the deity would hate to see his valued people sinning. The priest’s words are directed mostly at the merc, as he brings up slaughtering innocents and selling such brutal ways of murder. Finally, just as the mercenary is about lose his cool, the priest is escorted out. This merc is the hero of our story, always adorned in the finest of steel, equipped with what he claims is the sharpest steel sword in all of Apocrypha. Today though, he isn’t his usual cocky self, instead he’s quite to himself. Horrendous dreams keep plaguing him, he constantly curses the Goddess of Nightmares Vaermina. They are filled with death and torment, but he is accompanied by a priestess and another knight. They are in what appears to be The Deadlands, facing against a large monster and a man whose face is completely blocked out. The Priestess looks as if she’s from The Fields of Regrets, with the silkiest robes and long blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She seems as if she could be the definition of innocent and naïve. The knight on the other hand bears the armor of Coldharbour and has the coldest face the Merc has ever seen, the blackest hair and the dullest brown eyes, absolutely filled with bloodlust and anger. On one end he’s completely calm and collected but on the other end he is petrified. The merc comes back to reality and tries his best to ignore his exhaustion but in simple anger and boredom, the merc leaves the tavern and goes to find work. He walks through the streets of New Sheoth to see if his usual clients need work done or maybe even an escort to a nearby settlement. He walks for a bit but, he feels as if he’s gone in circles. But that’s just how the city was built, the Mad King wanted people to feel confused. Now that he’s thought of it, there’s never been another king than King Sheo. Must be the use of magic, he thought. The elves and the Skaafin have been using immortality spells for a long time. Though there hasn’t been Skaafin alive for centuries. A familiar dog trots by towards the castle. Thinking nothing of it the Merc continues. That is until the dog stops dead in his tracks and run towards the Merc in an almost friendly way “Wait! You might be the one I was sent to look for!” The dog calls. The Merc turns confused and looks at the dog. “What the hell?” he can only spit out before the dog tugs his armor to follow him, with a confused sigh, he follows the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn’t long until he makes it to the gate from New Sheoth to The Fields of Regrets, completely annoyed with the dog and his complete babbling on how great his master is, and how proud the merc should be to be summoned by the leader of The Field of Regrets. As they progressed through the gate that borders the two areas, the green fields and gorgeous wild flowers, the absolute tranquility of the land, it started to make the merc wonder why it was named so horrible for how great it seemed. In a sudden blinding light, the mutt that was leading him was suddenly a Skaafin who was speaking clearly “I’m sorry you had to follow me in that form in New Sheoth. It’s personally truly embarrassing… But I had to, so people wouldn’t get suspicious. But Lord Clavicus Vile needs to speak to you.” The merc is speechless. But manages to say “But, I thought... I thought all the Skaafin were extinct...?” A soft chuckle emerges from the Skaafin as they continue their small journey “Well in a way, yes we’re on our way to extinction as there are only two of us left…” The merc coughs a bit feeling extremely awkward “Soo… What’s your name and why does this master of yours’ want to speak to me?” The Skaafin looks back at the merc with a false friendly smile, as a dog it seemed genuine but now only threating. “My name is Barbas, as for your other question; I cannot answer for you. He never tells me anything…” The rest of the journey is silent, but the views are almost unreal, from the mansion they’re approaching to the large looming forest behind it, to the way the long grass sways and the village’s farmers herd their sheep. It was oddly calming, until Barbas pipped up “So mercenary, before we get any closer to the Mansion of Deals and Misfortune. What is your name?” The merc sighs and looks at the Skaafin who stands at least 10 inches taller than him. “Look Barbas, I don’t really tell my name to people who are clients or potential clients. No offense to you or Lord Clavicus Vile. But not even Herma Mora would get the pleasure of knowing my name.” It comes out more aggressive than the merc would’ve liked it to, but it’s out now and he can’t rephrase it. A disgruntled sigh comes from the taller Skaafin as he begins to walk again, the merc close behind. Barbas turns back and just says in a similar tone as his sigh “Personally Mercenary, I don’t care who you are. But, just beware because Clavicus won’t stop asking you or try to make you sign things until he gets your name out of your cold, dead hands.”


	3. Chapter 3

Barbas wasn’t lying. The merc was standing there as Clavicus was giving him dozens of papers to sign, some didn’t even make sense to sign, but that didn’t stop the teen from asking his name and giving pens, to even promising to grant him great power. The merc hadn’t even realized the King of New Sheoth walk in with his chamberlain walk in. Quite the pair, King Sheo also known as the Mad King or Crazy King always speaking strange gibberish or spouting crazy ideas and then his chamberlain, his name is Haskill and he is the most depressed man ever to walk, always pessimistic, annoyed, and bland. Complete opposites, yet they were practically inseparable, just real good friends, and honestly no one else could probably handle King Sheo’s insanity. “OH! Finally, you make it. You two get harassed by the Elven Guards??” Lord Clavicus Vile say pushing the merc out of his way. The merc goes pale when he sees his own king standing in front of him. This causes a hearty laugh from King Sheo and a disappointed sigh from the chamberlain, a quite expected response from both. King Sheo busts out in a strong Scottish accent “Look at ya, you look like you seen a ghost! Or did you? Or perhaps a goat instead? Whatever it is, they better not be more important than me! I mean I’ve been here longer than it!” The merc listens to the king’s rambling and Haskill walks over to the merc and merely says in his depressingly dull voice “Apologies for my lord’s rambling. But both him and Lord Clavicus Vile have a quest for you.” Barbas nods and walks up next to Haskill, Clavicus is complaining about Sheo’s rambling, which causes Sheo to complain about Clavicus’s higher pitched whiny Scottish voice. Haskill and Barbas sigh a bit at their lords’ childish behavior, which prompts Haskill and Barbas to take over telling the merc about his ‘quest’. Haskill starts by explaining that apparently Sheo and Clavicus have been having nightmares about hellfire engulfing Apocrypha and a demon emerging from The Deadlands. Barbas pitches in that there were 3 heroes that were going against it and that on fits the description of the merc and a priestess of Hema Mora. Barbas explains how they already spoke to the Priestess and she already come to peace that she must go and help the two. The three are interrupted by Clavicus and Sheo as they say that they tried to get in contact with the leader of Coldharbour but got no response. Sheo pitches in and says almost seriously “The leader up there is a cold-hearted man. Or beast, perhaps. But we need you to talk to the man of Coldharbour that you’ve seen in your dreams. Don’t worry! We know you’ve had the dream as well! The Priestess did anyway… So you can always go off of her description! She’ll join you! Or maybe she’ll just abandon you. I’m not sure.” The merc finally pipes up “Woah, woah! Who said anything about me doing this? This sounds like a suicide mission!!” Clavicus chuckles and walks up and puts his hand on the merc’s shoulder “Oh we knew you’d disagree. That’s why we’ll pay you a ton of money for it. Consider it a job that you’d do for an extremely wealthy person!” Sheo nods over exaggerated. The merc looks over at Haskill and Barbas who just nod and go back to speaking to one another. The merc turns back over to Sheo and Clavicus who look at him expectantly, until Sheo suddenly says “I hope you’re considering saying yes! Or not. But either way we aren’t taking no for an answer! So, either say yes and get money and riches for doing this task that the God Hermaeus Mora created for ya or you’ll get forced to do it and get no money! You better believe the Hermaeus Mora himself told me! We know each other! You could say we’re besties! Of course you believe me and not what that child Clavicus is saying-“ Clavicus turns and shouts “No way in Oblivion is Hermaeus Mora your best friend!! He talks to us all the same! Every leader is treated equally! Except Mehrunes Dagon the dammed thing trying to leave the Deadlands!” Barbas sighs and Haskill says disappointedly “Good job spoiling the demon trying to leave… Now we can be sure he won’t except the quest…” The merc goes pale again “Did…Did he just say Mehrunes Dagon?! Do you know how evil that thing is?? That would make people hire me for sure if I beat him! Or I could have you guys pay me so much I’d be set for the rest of my life!!” The merc is positively beaming at the possibilities and not the fact that this is a suicide mission. Clavicus chuckles “You’re positively right! We discovered that an elf took a boat over to The Deadland a month or so ago. We feel as if you can get there fast enough, you can stop him before he releases Mehrunes onto the world.” Sheo nods “Sounds simple, no? Well it’s not. Not at all. You got an estimated 2 weeks to get all the way to Coldharbour convince the other man to join you and the priestess! Not to mention survive the Evergloam Forest! I guess if you two are the right people then the Goddess of the Evergloam should help you! Though beware Nocturnal is a finicky goddess, she may just ignore you! Maybe put on a helmet and try to woo her, HA! Nah, I’m kidding. She’ll probably slaughter you if you try that. You’re also not going to be able to hide that much ugliness under one small helmet! Maybe twenty…” The merc starts to think before saying confidently “I’ll do it! Show me to this priestess!” Sheo and Clavicus smile and send Haskill and Barbas to show him the way to the chapel the priestess is located.


End file.
